Little ball of fluff
by chihana
Summary: DickTim/ Dick turns into a pomeranian.


"Dick! Come back here in this instant!"

The black pomeranian managed to sprint past Tim, running faster that it seemed possible with his short fluffy legs. He had one of the socks Tim was about to put on between its teeth, and he was clearly the happiest dog of the world.

Red Robin had found him the night before, struggling to get out Nightwing's uniform after a run with some still unidentified magic user. Dick didn't look particularly upset by the current ordeal, and had jumped to Tim's arms and fallen asleep as soon as Tim freed him. He had managed to get into Tim's bed at some point during the night -more or less like the human version often did- and the next morning Tim had learned that Dick had as much energy as always in his new form.

Tim was going to have a busy morning at the office that day: three meetings, a couple of presentations and a call from New York's offices. But first he needed to retrieve the sock.

And for that he needed to catch Dick.

Dick was the most agile person in the vigilante business, there was no shame in admitting it. Unfortunately, that was another of the qualities that he had managed to keep in dog form.

"Dick, please, I need that sock, come on!"

The only response he got was the scratch of tiny paws against the wooden floor -Dick was so going to pay for it if he left marks- as the ball of fur appeared from nowhere and passed between Tim's legs, stopping in the door to the bedroom. There, he dropped the sock and barked happily, his tail waving in the air. Before Tim could jump to get him, he picked up the sock again and disappeared inside the bedroom.

Tim could feel his patience starting to wear thin, so he locked the door from the inside and glared at Dick -currently looking completely comfortable on top of Tim's best suit jacket.

"Get off the bed in this instant, Dick!"

If there was something Tim had learned in his short time with a pomeranian, is that dog hair got everywhere. And Dick was a specially flamboyant specimen, a complete ball that almost made Alfred groan when he saw all the hair that had gotten stuck to the inside of the Nightwing suit (and the outside of Red Robin's one)

After a couple of minutes -way too long, given the space and Dick's size- Tim managed to corner him, and grumbling, he picked him up, his hands getting lost in the fluff.

"You are a terrible, terrible dog, and you are lucky Zatanna is going to see you tonight, because another day with you being like this and I'd throw you out the window."

There was no change in the puppy's satisfied expression, so Tim glared at him, looking as stern as possible. Then, Dick darted out his tongue and licked his nose, and after a second struggling Tim couldn't but dissolve into giggles, sitting back on the bed and letting Dick go. The dog sat on the floor, looking at all effects as smug as a tiny ball of fur could be, and Tim composed himself.

"You are still a terrible dog and you are not getting any cuddle time."

Dick didn't seem too bothered by this fact, jumping to the bed and running away with Tim's another sock.

"Dammit, Dick!"

-

"You are still not getting any cuddles, Dick."

Dick, a really naked, in dog form until a second ago Dick, was pouting at him. Tim blamed all the time he spent trying to get the hair out of his clothes as the cause he forgot to bring some for the older man.

"Come on, Timmy, I've spent the last 24 hours being tiny and unable to pick you around. And it's kinda cold in here like this." Dick replied, leering at Tim.

It was true that the cave was kinda cold, but couldn't he wait until Zatanna was out of sight? He wasn't even trying to cover himself. With some effort, Tim managed to keep stubbornly glaring at some point over Dick's shoulder.

"I told you, no cuddles! And no adult cuddles either."

"Come on, you know you've missed me."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"You are an ass." Tim huffed, looking away to look for something to cover Dick with. The truth was, he had missed Dick. His silly shenanigans and sunny mood were still there, but Dick's encouragement words in the morning when he went to work, or the warm embraces at night when they went to sleep... he had missed that. Finally, he found some old sweatpants of Bruce's and an ugly shirt Dick used for training and passed them on.

Smiling, Dick put them on, managing somehow to make the clothes look good -or maybe that was just Tim being biased. Tim was still looking somewhere else, so Dick took his hand, squeezing slightly to make him meets his eyes.

"Let's go home." And that, Tim had missed that too.


End file.
